


Lost and found （新月与维纳斯第二章后续车部分）

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Summary: 接老福特第二章
Kudos: 1





	Lost and found （新月与维纳斯第二章后续车部分）

Isaac握过冰镇饮料的手上带着点水的痕迹，很冰，指尖试探性地划过Benji的小腹，打着圈往上走。好像一滴水融入大海一样的，那一点点不确定在肌肤互相碰触的一刻就消失在情欲的漩涡里了。

一年多以来，Benji第一次暂时性地听不到其他任何嘈杂的声音。在他们彼此相拥的方寸之外，世界骤然安静。他身体的每一个细胞，他所有的注意力都被小腹那轻轻的碰触吸引。

它并不细腻，是勤于练琴的吉他手的指尖。微微有些起皮皴裂的指腹贴在Benji年轻坚硬的小腹摩挲。然后那人拎起手腕，只留下指尖和短短的指甲轻微划过。好痒。Benji浑身一颤。那双手感受到这一阵颤动，坏心地离开了几秒。Benji忍不住挺身，又迎了上去。他喜欢被这双手抚摸。

于是迎来Isaac的掌心。

那两只手掌不算很大，虽然还是潮湿，但已经沾染了自己躯干上的体温，变得温暖起来。手的主人似乎很喜欢Benji的身体，双手探索着他起伏的腰腹，手指慢慢探进凹陷的耻骨，好像在描绘一样，他轻轻扫过Benji身体上肌肉的纹理，然后脱掉了Benji的T恤。

Benji听到他深深地吸了一口气。

“哥喜欢我的身体吗？”

“不算失望。”还是低低的声音，里面却好像掺了些柔情蜜意。片刻之后他又改口了，“好吧，其实是非常喜欢。”

裸露的左侧肩膀感受到湿意，嘴唇包裹着舌尖的柔软，从Benji的肩膀一路流连到颈侧。每接受一个吻，他都从那人微微吮吸的力度中感受到一句“想要你，好想要你”。

于是他也忍不住了。Benji探出手胡乱地摸索，撕扯，想要脱去面前的人碍事的衣服，却怎么也找不到下摆。但那只手也知道自己要什么。他的手被那个人握在手心，主动带着自己，找到了目标。他向上拉扯着衣服的下摆，那人顺从地抬手，低头，然后在黑暗中有些调皮地，从衣服的保护中钻了出来。

他又凑近了些，两个赤裸的胸膛贴在一起。

“Benji虽然看不见，也那么想脱我的衣服吗？”

Isaac低着头问，他的鼻尖触碰着Benji的鼻尖。

虽然不知道他长什么样子，但他的鼻尖一定很美，Benji感受到，他若即若离地碰着自己的时候，凌乱的呼吸也打在自己的鼻头。

Benji没有回答，而是把手贴在那人凹陷的后腰，顺着光滑的肌肤向上，摸索到了他的背脊和肩胛骨。 

Isaac背上似乎很敏感，坐在他车后座的时候就感受到了。被自己爱抚着，他就开始轻轻地喘息。

Isaac闭着眼，背后不停的抚摸让他忍不住挺直了上身，脑袋也忍不住后仰，这个姿势却把胸膛往前尽力地送了出去，随着扭动的躯体，一下一下地贴在Benji的脸上。

这对Benji来说也是不小的诱惑。

“嗯……”

Isaac低头掀开眼皮的一角，发现抱着自己的人埋头舔吻着自己的身体。他甚至无师自通地找到了乳头的位置。Benji棕色的头顶有一个小小的发旋，这个角度看起来就好像一个好奇的孩子，但他所做的事可并不像孩子。

他含住了自己的乳头，用舌头扫动着顶端，好像要找到那个眼儿似的，放任着舌尖往里钻。这实在是太痒，太刺激了。似乎玩不够似的，他又不轻不重地吮吸起来。他一边吮吸着，鼻翼扇动着，深深地吸着自己胸前的空气，好像想把自己身体的气息保存下来似的，这种直白的喜欢让Isaac头脑发晕。他抓住Benji的一只手，放在自己另一边的胸膛。

“不要只玩一边，摸我……Benji……”

Benji柔软的大手顺从地盖在了Isaac略微起伏，十分饱满的胸口。Isaac的胸虽然并不像女孩似的柔软，但光滑富有肌肉的弹性，是想象不到的手感。好喜欢。他五指用力，抓住了Isaac胸口的肌肤，手指深陷。这似乎有点重了，逼出脑袋上方传来的，咬着牙的一声呻吟。

“嘶……”Isaac抬手捧起Benji的一边脸，带点委屈地对他说，“太重了……”

“不喜欢？”Benji茫然的脸抬起，Isaac对上一双空洞的眼睛。心突然软了一下。

“不，很喜欢。Benji想怎么对待我都可以，弄疼我也没事。今天给你的特殊招待。”

“哥为什么……”Benji把脸靠在他的胸口，用脸颊蹭着他的皮肤问，“哥为什么这么纵容我一个陌生人？”

“你不是猜到了吗？”

“因为？”

“我从来没有对谁一见钟情过……”

“除了我？”Benji摸索着找到了Isaac也和自己一样鼓胀的下体，慢慢地抚摸起来。

“除了你，啊……”快感源源不断地传来。

“为什么？哥看上我什么了？”

“我也不知道，我对你完全不了解，也许是因为你好看吧。”Isaac无法思考，给出了一个最直观的答案。

“因为我好看，哥就可以硬成这样吗？”Benji隔着裤子描绘着Isaac下体的形状，来回抚摸的缓慢节奏中，突然重重地压了一下。

“啊！”突然汹涌的快意让Isaac吓了一跳，他低头，发现Benji面料光滑的篮球短裤更是被顶出了好大一团，他也把手覆盖上去。

“你硬得更厉害，甚至看不到我，也能硬成这样吗？你又了解我什么呢？”

“我更不了解哥，也许是因为你声音好听吧。”

“我们俩真是好笑的一对，只靠一个器官活着的两个疯子。”

“哥，你会和见到的每一个好看的人上床吗？”

“你会和每一个你喜欢的声音的主人上床吗？”

“哥是唯一一个。”

“你也是唯一一个。”

Isaac带些罪恶感地想到，但我们唯一的原因或许不同。

我是唯一一个你想要的，而你是唯一一个想要我的。

Isaac突然的沉默让Benji的动作停了下来。

“哥为什么不摸我了？”

“你确定要继续下去吗？”

“哥后悔了？”

我害怕你会后悔。Isaac内心酸涩地想到。

“如果哥后悔了，我们就停下。如果哥想要我，我们就继续。”

他瞪着一双无神又无辜，看不出情绪的眼睛面向Isaac。

“哥不想要我了吗？”

重新从洗手间出来的时候，Isaac看到Benji已经褪去了裤子，垫着个抱枕，侧躺在沙发上。沙发很大了，但他也真的很大只，几乎占去了整个沙发的面积。他面色潮红，不住地自己撸动着自己的性器。

他一个人等待的样子真的有点可怜又有点好笑。

Isaac想着也没有安全套，也没有润滑剂，至少要稍微清洁一下。

一个人准备的时候觉得似乎冷静了一些，但看到他的瞬间，理智似乎又不见了。

Benji可以听到他逐渐靠近的脚步声，但他的手握住自己的瞬间，还是吓了一跳。他还年轻，性经验本来也并没有太多，一兴奋，就在非常危险的临界点。在听着浴室里哗哗的水声等待着的时候，他甚至不敢太大力地抚慰自己。而现在那人的手围住了自己的顶端，轻轻地套弄着，他的手泡了水，好像起皱了，刮在敏感的顶端却十分舒服。

“你……我现在恐怕真的有点后悔了。”他真的太大了。

Benji听到他咕咚咽了口口水，讲话有点艰难。

“哥你知道，现在你临阵脱逃的话，我追不上，也找不到你。”

“你是在挑战我吗？”

“我是把我自己交给你。”Benji认真地说，他兴奋得眼角发红。很长时间以来，他都没有这样展开自己，这样相信过别人了。

Isaac看着他白白的胸口泛着红，心里的喜欢又涌上来了，堵住喉咙让他几乎说不出话来。他也不是多热衷性爱的人，但此刻，他不仅要和一个陌生人做爱，还要主动做出一切羞耻的动作，连扩张也得自己来。

他俩甚至不敢上楼，怕吵醒Putu，只敢在客厅做。即便如此，还是随时有暴露的危险。

清洗的时候已经稍微扩张了一下，但显然还很不够。一个手指勉强，两个手指够呛，而Benji等待着的那玩意儿又实在……

不管了。

他也爬上沙发，分开腿跪在Benji胯部的两侧，然后抓住Benji的手，伸到了自己身后。

“交给你了……轻点啊。”

他坐在Benji身上，感受到Benji的手指在屁股上游走，好像恋恋不舍似的，并不去靠近自己的穴口。

“你……不会吗？”

“哥指什么？”

“……扩张。”Isaac觉得这样要求很难为情，但是他有些心急。

“这样吗？”

“啊……”

招呼不打一声，Benji的手指突然摸索到了那处，然后挤压进了一根手指。他的手很大，手指也比Isaac粗上不少，探进去的那一下，Isaac的心砰砰跳动起来。并不痛，但是被自己一眼就喜欢上的人入侵身体，这种感觉太危险太奇妙又太幸福了。伴随着这个想法，Isaac配合着他手指的探索，双手撑住Benji的腰，努力放松。

等到第三个手指加入的时候，他的额头已经冒出了薄薄的汗，手心也汗湿到几乎撑不住。Benji的手在不快不慢地进出，深入自己体内的时候还曲着指节，四处挤压抠挖，好像要在自己体内留下自己的痕迹似的。Isaac觉得慌乱，本能地向前倾，想要逃离，但手指真的离开了体内，空虚感又让他忍不住往后坐，把Benji的手指包裹住。

这家伙扮猪吃老虎，他明明很会。Isaac皱着眉头低声叹气，心里想到。

自己好整以暇地躺着，只是动着手指，就把跪坐在自己身上的哥哥，操弄出好听的声响。这件事Benji很享受，觉得怎么都玩不腻。奈何没过多久，自己的那家伙已经硬到发出警报，不能再等了！

他抽出手指，带出一点点划过水渍的声音，手指上湿漉漉的，也不知是自己的体液还是Isaac的。明明没有润滑，但想要欢爱的人体，会尽一切本能创造结合的环境。

我们真的是注定要做爱的两个人吧。

他扶起自己的阴茎，贴在Isaac的臀缝间，也不急着插入，只是挺动着下身垂直往上送。柱体卡在他的沟壑中，摩擦出阵阵热量，虽然不及手活，口活任何一种活舒服，但很刺激。尤其是身上的那个人的反应也很有趣。Isaac的重心转移到手心，用力地撑住Benji的身体，显然在抬起臀部迎合摆动。Benji知道，他一定在猜着自己会在哪个瞬间进入，心慌又期待。听着他断断续续的呼吸和鼻音，Benji第一次发现，原来身处黑暗的自己，也能如此掌控别人的心情。

真是个溺爱的哥哥。

这念头让他更想欺负人了。

“哥，我找不到进去的方法，你能自己坐上来吗？”

Isaac已经心痒难耐，他知道这家伙得了便宜还在卖乖，他仰着头呼出一口气，然后咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“哥，快点，你答应过我，做什么都可以的。”

“安静。”

Benji果然也说不出废话了，因为自己饱胀敏锐的顶端被一个温热的肉穴含住了。很紧还有点干涩，夹住自己，又爽又痛，头皮发麻。没有防备的他几乎要被夹射了。

“唔，哥……”

“嘘，别和我说话……”Isaac的膝盖深深陷进沙发，扶着Benji的性器缓缓塌下腰，只有他可以盯着那处，所以哪怕那场面让他臊得无地自容，还是得小心地观察着自己一点一点地把Benji涨红发紫的器官吞吃进去。

整个含进去之后，Benji也紧绷起来，没有润滑真的太勉强了。但没有戴套，又让这种干涩的肌肤相亲变得更为微妙。他们就着着相交的姿势维持了一会儿，没有抽出，只是轻轻晃动身体，一个感受着包裹着他的褶皱，另一个感受着柱体上勃出的经脉。

这是……这个人最隐秘的身体角落，我要用最敏感的知觉去记住。

因为谁也不知道，这会不会是第一次也是最后一次。

首先忍不住的当然还是年轻的Benji，他摸索着找到了Isaac的腰和胯骨。他的胯骨很窄，Benji两只手一握，也就牢牢地禁锢住了。沙发的弹性很好，Benji往上挺动着身体，开始小幅度地抽插起来。Benji感受到Isaac的动情，因为他俯下上身，不住地吻他，他似乎特别喜欢Benji的脸颊，亲着亲着发出啧啧的声响。

但很快他就无暇再如此表达爱意，因为交合处的快感开始逐渐没顶。

“嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯…”他的喘息也合着插入的节奏适时地传来。

想是考虑着楼上还睡着一个人，他不敢放开音量，所以一定辛苦地皱着眉咬着唇忍耐。这样的想象让Benji有些作恶的兴奋感。

这个人的声音，只是说话就已经好听的要命了。挨操的时候会是什么样的声音呢，Benji好奇得要发疯了，就算被别人发现，他也想听。

于是他把手环住Isaac臀部两侧，掰开臀瓣加大动作，开始快速大幅度地向上挺身，这一次，几乎每一下都顶到底，跪坐的人已经无法保持不动，整个身体被顶得往上跳动了起来。Isaac被这突如起来的大力侵犯弄得害怕起来，身子无力地向后倒，撑着Benji膝盖的手指开始发白，他用力地抬起下身，想逃离年轻人这发狠的操弄，但……老天，他要没力气了。

他的手一松，自己的整个身体就落入了Benji的操控，他几乎感觉自己好像变成了一个被Benji掌控在手心的娃娃，被抓着腰无情地顶弄。年轻人偶尔又毫不留情地松开，任由自己的身体随着重力落下，更加深的被嵌入体内。

“啊……啊……不要了……我……Benji……我没力气了……太深了……”

“啊……不要……啊……这里……”

“哪里？”Benji也喘着粗气，他太喜欢他听到的声音了。他记得每一个逸出来的高音，想着下次也要顶到同一个地方才行。

“不……不要了……”

似乎是真的被弄得有点过激，Benji慢下了节奏。Isaac刚从狂风骤雨中缓过来一些，却又被搂住了下半身，还没反应过来，Benji就着整根插入的姿势，开始带着Isaac的腰，绕着中心转圈。Isaac没有什么反抗的力气，任由着自己被动地，含着一根粗大的阴茎，在Benji身上扭动研磨。虽然慢慢的，但这360°的转动，让Benji那根凶狠的家伙好像在自己的体内搅动一般的，肆虐过每一个角落，真的太羞耻……但也……

太舒服了。

第二轮的时候，他们总算找到了两个人都轻松一些的姿势。沙发足够宽大，两个人也都足够瘦，至少在沙发上侧躺着是绰绰有余。Benji长手长脚，从背后包着Isaac，重新硬起来的性器，卡在他流连不已的臀瓣之间。

“很久了……真的还要来吗？刚才没被发现只是运气好而已……”

Isaac微微侧过头对着身后的Benji轻声劝说。

但他也不是真的很想停下来，至少他的手现在抓着身后人的性器，还是很主动地在套弄着。

“但哥我又硬了，”Benji咬着他的耳朵，亲密无间地说着，“我很久很久没有做爱了，真的积攒了很多。你帮帮我，就当做慈善了。哥，你是大善人……”

一边说着，他在Isaac的握持中挺动起来。

算了算了，Isaac任命地想，做都做了。于是他握着手中的东西，找到了自己依旧松软，还微微洞开着的，身后的那处。

他才不会承认，自己也仍旧……想要被插入，想要被弄坏，被这个年轻的肉体狠狠地使用，然后在他的怀中高潮。他……也还没过瘾。

待会儿恐怕……没法骑车回家了。

被再次顶进深处的他，突然担心地想到。


End file.
